


Halloween Cheer

by The_Plaid_Slytherin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First War with Voldemort, Halloween, M/M, Pre-Canon, Trick or Treat 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8355430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plaid_Slytherin/pseuds/The_Plaid_Slytherin
Summary: Remus and Sirius, Halloween 1980.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuburbanSun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuburbanSun/gifts).



> Happy Halloween! I hope you like this! I saw your prompt and couldn't resist writing something for these two.

By the time Remus finally dragged himself through the door of the flat, he could barely keep to his feet. An all-night stakeout this close to the full moon was hard on him, but it couldn't be helped. He wasn't going to let his _condition_ , as the others so delicately called it, keep him from doing his fair share for the Order. 

Sirius was in the flat's tiny kitchen, bent over the oven. "Oh, good," he said, straightening up. There was flour on his nose and in his hair. "You're back."

Remus was too tired to pretend the mess was endearing, as he normally might have been inclined to. "Sirius, what are you doing?"

"Don't worry, I'll clean it up." Sirius leaned in for a sloppy kiss. "Go to bed. Good night." He put his hands on Remus' shoulders and guided him toward the bedroom. "I'll be quiet."

At least he was telling the truth. Remus' sleep was blessedly uninterrupted and he awoke to late-afternoon sun peeking in through the blinds, feeling more refreshed than he could remember in quite a long time.

He was lying in bed, enjoying this feeling when the bedroom door opened a crack. "Tea?"

"Yes, please." 

A moment later, Sirius came in with a mug and handed it to him. "Feel all right?"

Remus nodded. "It was a quiet night. Nothing to report. And I've already told Mad-Eye that, so you don't have to worry about his barging in."

Sirius appeared relieved by this. "So, you've not got anything else to do?" 

Remus laughed. "Where would I get anything else to do?"

There was a strange sort of doubt in his eyes, but Remus wrote it off as the standard wartime worry. After all, they were having to have Halloween without James, Lily, and Harry. Peter was working… It wasn't the same. Remus could understand that and the look was gone as soon as it had appeared.

"Well, then," Sirius said, with what sounded like extreme finality. "I've got a little something for just the two of us, if you want to get up. Just got to put the finishing touches."

Sirius vanished, presumably to do just that, while Remus was in the bathroom and when he emerged, their dining room (which was also the lounge and the study) had been transformed into the closest approximation Sirius could have made to the Great Hall at Hogwarts. 

Remus was struck by the sharp ache of longing as he took in the pair of floating pumpkins and the small gaggle of bats that fluttered to the kitchen and back. He wondered how they were getting on up at the school—the feast would probably have just started. It made him want to go back, not just for the happy memories but for a desire to be in the one place he knew was safe.

"I put a Silencing Charm on them," Sirius said, seemingly oblivious to Remus' introspection. "Don't want the Muggles to think we've got bats in the flat."

"Sirius, this is really clever." He stepped over to the small table for two, which was set with a spread to rival the Hogwarts house-elves. "You made all this?"

Sirius nodded proudly. "Too me all day, but…" His face split into a grin. "It was worth it. To see that look on your face. And to do it all myself."

Remus smiled. Sirius must not have felt that sort of sense of accomplishment much in his life. He wouldn't have had it growing up, and he'd been more of a guest at the Potters'. Remus had been happy for Sirius to move in for the obvious benefits and to have some company, but he could see there was something more in it for Sirius, a feeling of having something that was all his own.

"You've done a splendid job." He took Sirius' hands and pulled him closer.

"I know it's not much, but—" Remus cut him off with a kiss. "I thought you'd like it," he added once they broke apart.

"Well," Remus said, taking a seat at the table and reaching for the platter of chicken, "I'm starving."

"Furry little problem?"

Remus nodded, his mouth already full.

"I do have a warning about the cake, when we get to it." Sirius poured glasses of pumpkin juice. "And one of the bats did get loose, so there's a conjured bat flying over London until it wears off and it disappears."

Remus didn't respond. The fact that Sirius had done it in the first place filled him with a sense of contentment that nearly made him forget the war that was raging outside their door, or the pull of the waxing moon that made him extremely pleased that Sirius had cooked some of the roast beef very, very rare. 

They could forget it just a moment and enjoy this, their first Halloween, in their very own flat, which held the promise, perhaps, of many more.


End file.
